


Teeth And Claws

by RedShirtWriter34567



Series: Wolf Vs Cat [3]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Lucian and Oswald's rivalry is getting ugly and Killgrave is concerned.
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Lucian (Underworld)
Series: Wolf Vs Cat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Teeth And Claws

Lucian watched Killgrave sleep, his breathing slow and even. He was on his side, facing Lucian, his hair tousled against the pillow. His face was smooth and relaxed, his lips parted slightly as he exhaled. Early morning light haloed his head and dappled across his exposed torso, the blanket just covering his lower body. Lucian wanted to reach out, run his fingertips across the smooth plane of his husband’s back, the shape of his wiry shoulders. Even more so, Lucian wanted to wake his husband with a kiss, then make love to him slowly and languidly, as they had done on many lazy mornings.

The lycan sighed and ran his fingers through his long black hair, already tied back loosely with a length of black ribbon. He was already dressed because he needed to be at Alias early today to meet with Jessica and a few members of the New York Police to discuss something important. Lucian glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was already seven thirty in the morning and he needed to be at Alias by eight thirty. Lucian sighed again and leaned down, kissing Killgrave’s forehead gently.

“I love you, Kevin,” he whispered. “I’ll see you later.”

The younger man’s full lips twitched up into a sleepy smile and he nuzzled his face against the pillow beneath his head. The movement pulled the blanket lower down his hips, exposing the hem of the black boxers he wore, the muscles of his back shifting beneath his fair skin. Lucian bit his lip, feeling desire course through him. He wanted to just ignore his duties at Alias and spend the morning with his husband. They hadn’t made love in over two weeks and Lucian felt like he was slowly going insane.

He reluctantly got off the bed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, then opened the bedroom door. The reason why he and Killgrave hadn’t made love in two weeks instantly sauntered haughtily into the room, flicking it’s black tail at him. Oswald leapt up onto the bed and walked around in a small circle, his collar jingling as he laid down on Lucian’s pillow, blinking his green eyes smugly at the lycan. He’d gotten bigger and was no longer the small kitten Killgrave had found in the yard. Lucian held back a growl as he clenched his fists, watching the way Oswald curled up on the bed, purring loudly.

The lycan snarled and resisted the urge to slam the door as he left the house. Oswald was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He was incredibly sweet and docile with Killgrave but with Lucian he turned into a devil. Each chance he got, when Killgrave wasn’t around, he attacked or hissed at him. Several times he’d scratched and bitten the lycan, drawing blood. Killgrave had even caught them growling at each other while Oswald had been perched atop his new cat tree in the living room. Every time Lucian watched him curl up on Killgrave’s lap or be petted and cooed at by him, his lycan form snarled and growled within his being.

Especially ever since a night several days ago, when Lucian and Killgrave had returned after having dinner at a new restaurant in the city. His husband had looked so handsome in his purple button-down shirt and slacks. Lucian pressed him against the wall by the door and kissed him deeply. Killgrave melted into the kiss, his hands going to the lycan’s hips, ghosting along the hem of his shirt. Lucian raised his arms and let his lover pull it over his head and onto the floor, then resumed kissing again. Killgrave tilted his head back, allowing Lucian access to his neck, until he suddenly tensed up.

“Love, wait,” he said. “Stop.”

Lucian obeyed and looked into his love’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Killgrave nodded behind him. “We’re being watched.”

Lucian turned around and saw Oswald staring at them from where he was standing on the arm of the sofa, his eyes wide, his tail flicking side to side. Lucian fought down the urge to snarl and turned back to his husband.

“Bedroom?” he asked.

Killgrave nodded, his eyes dark with arousal. He took Lucian’s hand and they headed down the hallway to their bedroom. Once inside, they shut the door and Lucian pulled his husband closer and kissed him again, walking them backward toward the bed. Killgrave sat down and laid back as Lucian straddled him, their kisses turning more passionate, moans and heavy breathing filling the room. Killgrave ran his hands all over his husband’s muscular body, tracing the scars that marked the warm skin. Lucian had started unbuttoning his shirt when the yowling started.

“Ignore it,” Killgrave said. “Maybe he’ll stop.”

Lucian obeyed and resumed kissing his husband’s neck and undoing his shirt, but the yowling continued. After several minutes, when it still hadn’t stopped, they both sighed. 

“I’ll go see what’s wrong,” Killgrave said, stroking Lucian’s face. “Wait here.”

Lucian rolled away onto his back and let Killgrave get up to leave the room. The yowling stopped and after a few minutes Killgrave returned. 

“I gave him some treats,” he said. “Hopefully he’ll be occupied for a while. Now where were we?”

“Right here,” Lucian purred, spreading his legs.

Killgrave straddled him and they resumed kissing as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, but then the yowling started again. Lucian growled deep in his chest as Killgrave left the room again. But every time he came back, Oswald would start meowing and yowling at the top of his lungs. After the fifth time, the mood had evaporated and Lucian decided that they should just try again some other time. Of course, he’d been foolish enough to think that it would be a one-time occurrence. Every time he and Killgrave tried to make love in the bedroom or were just making out somewhere in the house, Oswald would show up and interrupt them, yowling, scratching at the door, rubbing against their legs. 

It was driving the lycan crazy. He craved his mate more than food or water. He felt restless and agitated most of the time now, his temper shorter than usual. His lycan form snarled and he had to fight the urge to change forms and show Oswald who was in charge. Killgrave was his! Lucian gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white as he reached Alias. He parked near the entrance and entered the building, pinning his badge to the front of his black jacket.

He’d been working at Alias for over a year now and some of the other workers now treated him quite civilly, though there were still others that didn’t trust the fact that he was married to Killgrave. They didn’t know he was lycan either. Jessica was the only one who did. She also made sure that people still gave him the same respect they gave her and so far, nobody had said anything. That didn’t stop some people he passed whispering to themselves, thinking he couldn’t hear.

“How the hell is he married to Killgrave? Is he nuts?”

“I’ve heard he’s made numerous suspects crack faster than most pro detectives can.”

“A cop told me he found a whole stash of guns and drugs in an empty apartment building without even entering the place.”

Lucian ignored them as he walked by, though he caught the eyes of a young NYPD officer waiting near Jessica’s office. He’d made a comment the other day about how brooding and temperamental Lucian had been the last few weeks.

“He just needs to get laid,” the officer had said to a coworker of Jessica’s. “That’ll loosen him right up.”

Lucian had been on the other side of the room but heard the comment anyway. He’d growled and proceeded to punch the side of a metal filing cabinet, putting a huge dent in the side of it, the noise making everybody freeze. The officer quickly looked away as he knocked and entered Jessica’s office.

Later that same day, Killgrave had Susan over for lunch. They ate in the living room and talked while Oswald sat between them, purring as Killgrave rubbed his head and scratched behind his ears.

“He’s very beautiful,” Susan commented. “Such lovely eyes.”

“Thank you,” Killgrave replied. “I can’t believe how big he’s gotten already.”

Susan smiled and stroked a finger down Oswald’s back. “How’s Lucian been adjusting? Are they still fighting?”

“Yeah,” Killgrave admitted with a sigh. “It’s weird how vicious he gets with Lucian. He’s scratched and bitten him multiple times. The other day they were growling at each other while Oswald was on the cat tree.”

He looked down at the black cat and scratched beneath Oswald’s chin. He leaned into the touch, his purring growling louder. 

“Animals are sensitive to emotions,” Susan said. “They can usually sense pain or anger in their masters and in turn act the same way, or attempt to comfort them.”

“Is it because Lucian already didn’t like him when I first found him?” Killgrave asked. “He’s hostile to Oswald and vice versa?”

“Perhaps,” Susan agreed. “Animals are also sensitive to paranormal and abnormal things. Oswald must sense the lycan inside Lucian. The only reason he’s not vicious to you is because you’re only a half lycan. The presence isn’t as strong in you as it is in Lucian.” He adjusted one of the many rings she wore on her bony fingers. “And Lucian is probably reacting the way he is due to his lycanthropy.”

“What do you mean?” Killgrave asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Lucian sees as many things,” Susan explained. “His husband, his lover, his best friend, but his lycan side sees you as something else-his mate. It’s taking Oswald’s presence around here and with you as a threat. Surely you’ve noticed changes in his behavior in the recent weeks.”

Killgrave thought about that. Lucian had been changing a bit. He was restless and always appeared to be agitated or angry. He was moody and even more brooding than usual. Oswald butted his head against Killgrave’s hand, a request for more petting since he’d stopped.

“Is there anything I can do that might help?” he asked as he rubbed Oswald’s back. “I have noticed a change in his personality.”

Susan blind eye and her clear one gleamed as she smiled. “I think you may have the answer to that. When was the last time you and Lucian were...intimate?”

Killgrave opened his mouth and closed it again, then spoke. “I don’t know. Maybe two weeks? Probably even more. Every time we try to do something Oswald interrupts us.”

“He may think Lucian is a danger to you,” Susan mused. “He senses Lucian’s lycanthropy and it makes him feel like Lucian is a predator.”

Killgrave wasn’t sure why but he felt like it made sense. Suddenly he felt guilty. It was like he’d been neglecting Lucian. 

‘I need to make it up to him,’ Killgrave thought.

“Can you take Oswald tonight?” he asked. “I can pick him up sometime tomorrow.”

“Of course, child,” Susan answered with another grin.

A couple hours later, Lucian returned home around nine in the evening. He removed his boots and set his badge, keys, and wallet on the coffee table. The house was quiet as he looked around the living room. Oswald and Killgrave were nowhere to be seen. 

“Kevin?” Lucian called out. “Are you home, my love?”

“I’m in the bedroom,” Killgrave called back.

Lucian headed in that direction, scowling when he realized Oswald was probably in there as well. However, when he reached the bedroom, the door was shut. Lucian knocked before entering, but then froze in the doorway. Killgrave was lying on the bed, sprawled on his side, head supported by his right hand. He wore nothing except for one of Lucian’s leather jackets while candles had been lit throughout the room, russet light casting dancing shadows along the walls, the air smelling of sandalwood. Lucian blinked even as his heart sped up.

“Kevin?” he asked. “What’s all this?”

“A surprise,” Killgrave replied. “Do you like it?”

Lucian nodded, licking his lips, his cock stirring to life. Then a thought occurred to him and he frowned, looking around.

“Where’s Oswald?” he asked.

“At Susan’s house for tonight,” Killgrave answered. He grinned and made a ‘come here’ gesture with his index finger. “Come here, love. Tonight you have me all to your-”

He didn’t even get to finish the seductive line before Lucian pounced onto the bed with growl. He grabbed both of Killgrave’s hands in one of his and pinned them above his head against the headboard, kissing him hungrily. He’d wanted to make love to Killgrave at first but now he felt too desperate to be slow or gentle, at least not right away. It wasn’t long before the house was echoing with moans and groans of pleasure, the creaking of the mattress, the headboard banging against the wall. By the time they were done, Lucian was asleep, cuddled as close as he could get to Killgrave, head resting on his lover’s lithe chest, covered in bite marks. Killgrave could also feel scratches down his back and a pleasant sensation of fullness, Lucian’s come being held in his body by a sleek black plug. His hair was messy and his neck was covered in a necklace of hickeys and bites. He made a mental note to maybe make Lucian wait two weeks for sex more often, especially if this was the end result.

Lucian had been so primal, possessive, like he trying to make sure everyone knew Killgrave was his. Killgrave stroked his lover’s messy, sweaty, tangled black hair and kissed his forehead.

“I’m your mate, Lucian,” he whispered. “Nothing will ever change that.”

A small smile of agreement and smugness appeared in his husband’s sleeping face as he snuggled impossibly closer.


End file.
